


It can't be

by FantasyWriter02



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Friendship, I AM ANGRY, I am heartbroken, M/M, Sad, my idea of what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: Andrew finds out about Chandler being let go.





	It can't be

Andrew was shocked, he felt like someone had taken the breath out of his throat, he was heartbroken. Chandler was completely shattered, he looked at Andy, his eyes watering, lips quivering. This couldn't be happening.

Andy wanted to scream, shout at the idiots who came up with this decision, but he was frozen still and he couldn't talk, he watched as Chandler didn't do anything else but walk away and only then was Andy able to snap out of it and follow the boy, completely ignoring the calls from Scott and his staff.

As he was trying to find Chandler he heard small sniffles coming from the side of his own trailer, turning the corner, immediately he came to reach a crying Chandler with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face buried in his lap. 

"Chandler?" Andy questioned, letting him know he was with him. Chan didn't reply but lifted his head to wipe the tears from his face. Andrew went to sit by the poor boy and wraps his arm around his shoulder, a couple seconds passed until Chandler's tears start falling again and he buries his head into Andy, mumbling "why" through his heavy sobs. 

"I don't know Chandler, I honestly don't know". Andrew was furious, this is such a bad decision on their part, he has grown up with this boy, he has watched him grow into the man he is today, he loves him like his own son, he doesn't know how it will be now that he has been kicked off of the show. 

"I don't want to leave Andy, you all are my family, especially you and Norman. You've been there for me for so long, I don't want that to stop, I don't want to not see you everyday." Chandler announces.

Andrew was almost on the verge of tears at this point as he made sure to let the kid know that he is not going to stop seeing him, that he can visit anytime he wants to and letting him know how incredibly proud he is of him.

"I'll still be here." Andrew follows.

"Are you sure?" Chandler asks hopefully.

"I Promise" he replies, standing up and reaching a hand out for Chandler to grab. "Come on, i'll make you a cup of tea, you need a break."

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your opinions on what you think about episode 8. 
> 
> I'm heartbroken.


End file.
